


Sulfur Water

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam after the first time he drinks Ruby's blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sulfur Water

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Kate Earl's "Officer" (I'm not drunk, I wanna go home, officer, it's been a long road and I feel awful).

Sam hangs a rosary off the shower head, then rethinks and plugs the drain, turns on the water, drops the rosary in the tub. "Exorcizo te, creatura aquæ, in nomine Dei Patris omnipotentis," he recites, "et in nomine Jesu Christi, Filii eius Domini nostri," and so on and so on; at the end he loops back to the beginning. He doesn't stop chanting when the tub is full, stops only for a moment when he folds himself in half to get all of him under the water. It almost surprises him that it doesn't boil his blood, but then holy water never affected him when he only had a few drops of Azazel's blood in him; why should adding a few drops of Ruby's change that?

Sam drains the tub, grabs a towel, heads for his duffel and notices Dean's on the floor beside it. Habit, to bring in both bags.

Sam throws his clothes on and Dean's in the back of the car and Googles the nearest Goodwill. Red and blue lights flash behind the Impala on the way. Sam passes the sobriety tests with ease—he might feel high on demon power but he isn't stoned—and on to give a little more of himself away to someone who needs it.

Dean's gone. Dean's gone and Sam has to move on. So he picks a song and he sings along, dreaming of dragging Lilith from her body, forcing her to bargain to bring Dean back from hell in exchange for not being sent to hell in shreds.

The water dripping from Sam's hair smells of sulfur.


End file.
